Disappeared of Emily Prentiss
by NicknHotchfan
Summary: JJ take Emily away. Before she goes away, Emily and her husband make love. Hotch don't know how to go on without Emily. Spoiler: Lauren.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story. This is two-shot. I will be working on the Christmas Gifts to finish is. I am so sorry I took so long.

Disclaimer:I don't own any Characters. I am so happy Emily is returning to the show, Thomas is back to the show. I own the triplets. I don't own Jack. There is no Haley or Jessica.

Rating: T (It will be M on the next chapter.)

Category: Angst/Romance

Summary: JJ take Emily away. Before she goes away, Emily and her husband make love. Hotch don't know how to go on without Emily. Spoiler: Lauren

Chapter: 1

Emily is beating Doyle with a wood, she will do anything to protected her family especially her husband and her children and she knew Doyle will killed her family if she doesn't killed him first, but she make a very big mistake, she dropped the wood on the ground. Doyle grabbed the wood and stabs Emily in her left stomach. She dropped on the floor.

He grabs her and said, "Where is my son?"

"I don't know," She answered.

"Liar!" Doyle yelled.

"I'm telling you the truth. They've move Declan somewhere," Emily said. "I don't know where he is and you better leave my family alone."

Doyle looked Emily in the eyes and realize she is telling the truth, but he don't want to see it and he heard someone coming in the warehouse and tell her.

"I will be back and I will pressure you to tell me the truth," Doyle threated Emily.

Doyle left the warehouse without someone notice him gone 'till next time.

* * *

><p>Morgan rush to the warehouse and saw Emily on the ground. He rush to her side and held her and yelled.<p>

"Called the ambulance!"

He held her hand 'till the ambulance come. He saw Emily's eyes get ready to fade and tell her to hold on.

"Let me go," Emily said.

"No, I won't let you go. You got to stay with us," Morgan explained to her. "We are your family that loves you."

Emily realize her family does loves her beside her husband of 4 years who loves her so much and she worry about him that he can't handle it if she is gone. Her husband will have to raise their children alone when she is gone.

Ambulance came and got her. She rush to the hospital and into surgery. The teams wait in the waiting room.

* * *

><p>2 hours later:<p>

JJ walked in the waiting room after she got done talking to the doctor. She looked around at her friends and she don't know what to do and she don't like to lied to her friends, but she got no choice.

"She never make it out the table," JJ lied. "I am so sorry that Emily is gone."

Garica is crying, Morgan hold her. Rossi can't believe that Emily is gone. Reid don't want to believe that Emily is gone, so he almost ran out the waiting room, but JJ grabs him and hold him.

"I never got the chance to said good-byes." Reid said.

Hotch sneak out the waiting room, walked straight to the door and went to find his wife, Emily. He finally found Emily's room, walked in the room and saw his wife resting. He never see his wife so beautiful and he is so glad she is alive and he wondering what JJ is up to.

Meanwhile at the waiting room.

JJ let go of Reid after she finish hugging him, looked around to see the teams still here and she didn't see Hotch anywhere and she wondering where he go.

"Where's Hotch?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. I guess he left the hospital," Rossi said. "I guess he can't handle Emily being gone."

"I'm going to go find the doctor to find out what time they release Emily's body," JJ said.

JJ walked out the waiting room and she figure it out where Hotch is at, she went straight to the door and walked in Emily's room and saw Hotch holding Emily's hand.

"What do you think you doing?" JJ asked.

"I'm here to see my girlfriend. What do you think I'm doing?" Hotch yelled. "I knew you were lying."

"I'm sorry that I lied, but I got no choice," JJ said. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, tell us the truth," Hotch answered. "What do you got plan for Emily?"

"I'm going to put her in hiding 'till either Doyle get caught or killed," JJ said.

"Mean, my girlfriend is going in witness protection program," Hotch asked.

"Almost like that. Yes," JJ replied.

"Do we have a choice?" Hotch asked, again.

"No, we don't have no choice," JJ said. "Along Doyle is still out there. Emily, you and the rest of the teams are still in danger."

Hotch can't believe that Emily will have to go in the witness protection program. He wondering how long it going to take to bring Emily back home again.

"Why can she stay here with me?" Hotch asked.

"She will still be in dangers if Doyle find out she is still alive," JJ answered.

"Can I go with her?" Hotch was hoping he will go with her.

"No, I'm sorry."

Emily just woke up and overheard what Hotch and JJ said.

"Can you give me 24 hours to be with her?" Hotch asked.

"No, I can give you 12 hours."

"24 hours."

"18 hours and that is my final offer." JJ scolded at Hotch.

"Okay. 18 hours and I don't have to like it," Hotch grumbled.

"JJ, can I talk to my boyfriend alone?" Emily asked.

Hotch and JJ looked at Emily in shocked and they wondering how long she been awake. JJ looked at Hotch and Emily and said.

"Sure. Don't take too long," JJ said.

JJ left the room and walked back to the waiting room. She hope Hotch will come to the understanding and she understand what it like to lose someone. She lost Will, because he left her and her son to go back to his hometown. She is so lucky to have someone in her life beside her son.

TBC

Notes: I will explained in my next story why Hotch and Emily called each other boyfriend and girlfriend right front of the teams instead of husband and wife. Can you guess who JJ is involved with now?


	2. Chapter 2

This is a new story. This is two-shot. I will be working on the Christmas Gifts to finish is. I am so sorry I took so long.

Disclaimer:I don't own any Characters. I am so happy Emily is returning to the show, Thomas is back to the show. I own the triplets. I don't own Jack. Haley is dead and there is Jessica.

Rating: M (This is my first time, Remember Emily is hurt, so he can't make love to her, but he can touch or kiss her.)

Category: Angst/Romance

Summary: JJ take Emily away. Before she goes away, Emily and her husband make love. Hotch don't know how to go on without Emily. Spoiler: Lauren

Chapter: 2 The End.

Hotch and Emily looked at each other so lovely and understood each other so well because Emily is leaving her family behind. She is going in the witness protection program.

Hotch don't want his beautiful wife to leave. Who will help him to take care of his daughters and son?

Emily move over a little bit side of the bed, so her husband laid down with her. Hotch take his shoes off and laid down then turn on his left and Emily did the same thing.

She put her hand on his face and kiss him on the lip.

"Baby, How your feeling?" Emily asked.

"I'm doing okay." Hotch answered in sadly.

"No, you not. Tell me the truth." Emily knowing him.

"You're right. I'm not." Hotch said in sadly. "Who going to help me raise Jack, Abbigail, Carina and Madison without you?"

"You raise Jack all by yourself before you date me," Emily answered.

"Okay. I'll do the best I can."

"We don't have much time. I want you to kiss me and touch me," Emily asked.

"I can't have sex with you, you just have surgery," Hotch answered in scared.

"I didn't said make love to me," Emily explained. "I said touch me."

"Oh, okay."

Hotch kiss Emily on the lips then put his tongue in her mouth. She did the same thing to him and they both groan. He get ready to take her gown off. She stop him from taking it off.

"What's wrong? Hotch asked, in concern.

"Doyle brand me and I don't want anybody to see it," Emily said in tears. "He said, I belong to him."

"Sweetie, you don't belong to nobody and don't let anybody tell you that," Hotch explained. "You are my wife."

"Thank you for everything and now you can finish what you start."

"Ohh." Hotch took her gown off. He kiss her four-leaf clover on her chest, touch her breast, pinch her nipple then put her breast in his mouth.

Emily groan and she put her arms around his neck. He did the same thing to her other breast then kiss her neck and lick it. Kiss her again on the lips.

Emily unbuckle his belt, undone his button then put her hand inside his pant and grab his crotch. He growl. She keep on playing his crotch 'till the heard monitor went off, nurse rush in the room. Hotch put gown back up real quick.

"What's going on here?" Nurse asked.

"Nothing." Hotch answered

"All right." Nurse said. "Just finish whatever you doing."

Nurse fix the machine and left the room.

Hotch got off the bed and fix his pants.

He told her, they will be here any minutes. He promise her, he will get Doyle so she can come home after he either get caught or dead.

She told him, to take care of my babies after he finish kissing her and he answer her, he will take care of them.

Door open, Hotch saw two marshall walked in the room. They told him, they're ready to take her to the airport.

He said to them, okay. He looked at his wife and said to her.

"Honey, I want you do me a favor."

"Anything."

"I want you to stay safe so I can bring you home safe," Hotch explained. "I promise you, I'll get Doyle."

"Okay. But I want you do me a favor also."

"Anything."

"Take care of yourself and get some rest between now and then."

"All right." He kiss her again. He looked at the marshalls then looked at Emily then left the room in a hurry, so he can make it to the airport.

* * *

><p>At The airport:<p>

Hotch arrived to the airport and saw JJ at the window, so he walked up to her and stand next to her.

"It's she here?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, she is. They're get ready to load her up," JJ answered. "How you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay and I wish she didn't have to leave."

"I know."

They saw the marshalls load Emily up in the airplane then left the airport.

"We got to get ready to go to the funeral," JJ said.

"I know." He get ready to leave 'till JJ said something.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked. "We got funeral to go too."

"I'll be there, I got to take care of my son." Hotch answered.

"Okay. JJ doesn't know that Hotch and Emily have a daughters.

* * *

><p>At the funeral:<p>

They carry the casket then bury the body in the ground and not realize there is no body in it. The teams left the cemetery except JJ and Rossi.

They watch Hotch walked to his SUV, he got in and left the cemetery.

"Honey, I'm worry about him," JJ said. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing. He is going to be just fine, sweetie." Rossi answered.

"How can you said that?"

"We are going to be there for him."

"Okay." They left the cemetery. JJ hope the teams will never find out about Emily being alive.

The End.

A/N. Thank you for review. This is not the End, it still continue story. look for Vacation in Paris. First, I got to finish A Christmas Gift.


End file.
